The Beasts Within Us All
by ShadowKnux
Summary: BeastBoy's not the only one. All the Titans have Beasts within them. These are their thoughts on the matter. Oneshot, R&R.


Hi, people! I had this idea not too long ago...try yesterday, actually...but I liked it and thought I should roll with it, since I don't do many oneshots. I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

**The Beasts Within Us All.**

_**Robin**_

There's a Beast within me. One that threatens to consume me, as it already has once before. This beast is unlike others, for rather than attack wildly, it will pursue its goal with a single minded determination. Friends mean nothing to it, and it is readily willing to put them aside to pursue its target. I did that once with my teammates, when I blindly pursued Slade. The leader is supposed to protect his teammates. The leader is supposed to be the levelheaded, controlled one. How...can I call myself the leader if I was so ready to forsake them for my own ends?

That was my obsessiveness. That...was my Beast within.

_**Starfire**_

There is a Beast within me. It could be set free at anytime, no matter how much I wish it was not possible. The people of my planet derive their powers from emotion. It always appeared as if there was a set limit that these emotions would yield use. However...living on this planet Earth, I have discovered that I feel more emotions than I ever heard or thought possible. But...such an amazing output of emotion creates almost boundless power within me, and I must strain to control it, lest it overflow, and burst out from within me. The consequences of such an action would be disastorous.

They are my emotions. They...are the Beast within me.

_**Cyborg**_

There's a Beast within me. Or maybe there's two...perpetually locked in an internal struggle against each other, to claim a single prize. That prize...it's me. Throughout history, man and machine have always struggled to surpass the other. And in my case, I am the product of mixing the two. Although I may have them work together to assist them, both sides constantly seem to wage war on each other. In an internal struggle that no one knows off, both try to prove to the other which one is more involved in my strength. They will probably never work together in true harmony. Only a flimsy alliance set by the one who brings them together in the first place. Which am I more of? Organic...or bionic?

They are my human side, and my robotic side. They...are the Beasts within me.

_**Raven**_

There's a Beast within me. Since birth...no, even before my birth, it has been planted in me. My very circumstances of existence being this creature to light, no matter how much I may force its restraint, it always emerges from within me, and it's almost as if I cannot stop it. Every day, I must focus to keep the monster at bay, but it's difficult, considering I was literally destined to release the monster himself. No amount of meditation could hold back the emotions I feel involving this animal...most of which center around the emotion of hatred for this inhumane being that dares to call me...his daughter.

It's my father and his influence. He's...the Beast within me.

_**BeastBoy**_

There's a Beast within me. That...thing has released itself before, and I couldn't stop him from acting on his own. I was only lucky that he was just trying to protect Raven out of instinct. The next time I used him, it was again only to protect Raven. What if that's the only reason he hasn't gone on a rampage is because of Raven? What will happen if she's ever gone? I don't want to think about it...the possibilities that run through my mind make me feel kind of sick. And I don't even know what the thing is...but if I had to guess, I'd say it's the ultimate feral animal, fighting with instinct.

It's the ultimate animal. It's...my Beast within.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, it's kinda short, but it makes you think, doesn't it? And that's what I was aiming for! I hope everyone enjoyed this oneshot!

Don't forget to R&R! See ya!


End file.
